Forgiveness, Trust and Love
by lunamoon2424
Summary: Kagome has a major secret that she's been hiding for most of her life. She was thought to be a perfect mate for inuyasha, but when he is found with kikyou once more all hell breaks lose. She decides to break ties with the group... Now a cool hearted killer she wonders the earth own more. Who can heal our favorite miko's shattered heart? Wait Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own anything...

~~~~Chapter One~~~~

Past

Deep in the dungeons of the eastern palace, two crimson eyes sat waiting and watching the door ahead. The crimson eyes looked around the hell hole of the cell they were in. It was covered in grime from sweat, blood and hatred. Bones were scattered all over the floor. All of the past prisoners remains was striped clean of flesh. They carried marks of whips, chain and rat bites. But the rats were no were to be seen. This man or should I say beast was too dangerous for them to venture to. The moss didn't even dare to venture done here in fear of the beast that lurked down there in the darkness. The eyes shifted back to the door, it creaked open. A small, trembling boy, looked about eight summers old, stepped into the room with a roll. With his trembling hand, the boy threw the loaf toward the beast with red eyes. He too also wore crimson eyes. The beast looked upon the boy first with an evil smile then put on a loving grin. "Konton… Did you come all the way down here for me?" The boy just simply nodded. Konton looked at the man. His beautiful, long, black hair was matted. His clothes were tattered beyond repair. He was covered in sweat and blood and chained. He looked into those crimson eyes.

"Father... Why?"

"Konton..." he sighed.

"Why did you try to betray mother once again?! Why?!" He shouted.

The beast looked into the darkness of his cell. And said "Konton... Do you believe in love?"

"Of course not father! Love is a weakness. We spider youkai do not feel such a thing." He said with bitterness. His father was mad. His father was determined to bed the lady of the east. The man laugh.

"You were always closed minded. Any creature can feel love my boy."

The boy turned around and walked out of the door. But before closing the four inch wood door, he said "You are no longer my father..."

The beast's laughs could be heard throughout the dungeons.

….

Konton made his way through the maze of halls. He grumbled things about his stupid father and how love is useless. He didn't watch where he was going and walked into something hard. He looked up and become white as a sheet. He ran into Lord Hoshiyo. Konton jumped up and did his lowest bow.

"I am so sorry my lord. I give a million apologies. I-"When he heard a chuckle, he looked up and his eyes widened. He was going to die he thought.

"Boy calm down. I don't bite. I could tell you were in deep thought and mumbled something about love being foolish. I just came here to correct your statement." He said.

Konton looked closer at the lord. He had dark royal blue stripes on each of his cheek and one on each of his arms and legs. He probably had some on his hips two from what he learn about royal youkai. In the middle of his for head he had a yellow, five-pointed star with two layers. His black hair went to about the middle of his back. He looked no older than twenty five summers, but everyone knew he was way older than that and that he would never die of old age.

"Your statement is half correct. No love is not foolish, it makes people foolish. Whoever the love struck being is, remember it is not their fault. Fate can be twisted. Just wait once you met the right girl, then and only then you will understand." He said dreamily. "My Lord..." Konton was shocked. A guard stepped out making his presents known. "My Lord, the prisoner." He said. "Ah, yes. Well at least tell me your name boy."

"Konton."

"Miss Kate! Can you get this boy some sweets? I think he deserves some."

"Yes, my lord." The cat youkai said, before scurrying off to the kitchen.

"Now Konton. I order you to take the rest of this day off. You look like you need some rest." Hoshiyo was right. Konton had dark circle under his eyes, form lack of sleep. "My lord, the sweets you ordered." The maid said. Hoshiyo waved his hand to the boy. She gave the sweets to the boy. "My do anything else for you, my lord?"

"Yes, could you inform Konton's superior that he has the day of by the orders of his lord?"

"Of course my lord." She said as she curtsied and walked away.

"Thank You so much my Lord" He said as he did his deepest, sincerest bow. "Raise my boy. Rise." He chuckled. As Konton rose a smile implanted itself on his face. "Now off with you." He said waving his hand form him to leave. Konton did one more deep bow before running off. The day was getting better.

…

Deep in the dungeons Lord Hoshiyo made his way toward cell 675. The worse of the worse criminals were place down here. He opened the thick door. "Kumo." He growled out. "Ah my lord. How is my love doing. I do miss her so. Her slick black hair, beautiful turquoise eyes, and lovely curves…" His eyes drew heavy with lust. "You will not speak of my mate in that way." He gritted out through his teeth. This was the fifth time, this idiot tried to force himself on his mate. "Do you know what your charge is for this time?" he asked. "Visiting my soon-to-be mate?" He said totally adorning the fact she is all ready mated. "Why you-"He was interrupted by the screech of a female servant. "IT'S COMING MY LORD!"

Faster than a blink of an eye, Lord Hoshiyo locked to lord and bashed to his and his mate's chamber. Inside he heard the screams of his mate. It took sixty soldiers to restrain him. By the time he got to the door, the screaming of his mate stopped and was replaced with the cries of an infant. He ran into the room. "EVALOUISE!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. "Hey! No need to shout. The baby is sleeping." She growled pining her black ears to her head. She had night black hair with blue and white tips. She carried a mark of a lord but none of the royals known to have such a mark. Marks weren't known to be put on hanyou. Well, than again she is half miko to. Lord Hoshiyo walked over to his mate and began to nuzzle his head against her neck. When he started licking the mating mark, she blushed and scolded him. "Not now, we still have company." He sighed and picked her up and placed her in his lap. He waved off the servants went back to the attacking her neck. "Stop it! We still have company!" She said trying to stay mad. He sighed in defeat and looked down to the bundle of cloth in her lap. When he was about to open the fold to reveal the infants face. The door slammed open.

"I'm here!" screamed the intruder. Standing in the door way was a full inuyoukai boy that looked about fifteen summers old but was way older. He had black hair, elf ears and carried the marks of the east, the yellow, two layered, five-point star. He his markings on his cheeks where like his father's but in a deep violet. His eyes where a golden color, that contrasted to his markings.

"Tarak. You're late... Your dad all ready knockout all of the soldiers." She glared at her mate, who was now rubbing the back if his neck looking coy. "And now we are now about to uncover your brother or sister. May I ask? Where were you?" She inquired. The young male look to the floor in shame and said, "I was hiding in the kitchen sneaking sweets." She nodded. He had pulled worse things. "Now let's see if it's a girl or boy, Eva." Hoshiyo said. They slowly unwrapped the bundle. "It's a girl!" Eva squealed. Hoshiyo smiled at his wife as she nuzzled the infant. Lord Hoshiyo just smiled and said "Indeed." His voice was joined by his son's in a deep mocking tone. Making the little princess giggle as Kate put on her the kimono Eva requested. It was a dark royal blue with the symbol of the east on it.

They first handed the infant to her older brother, Tarak. All eyes were upon the young warrior. Tarak looked down at the inu hanyou infant. She had long jet black hair that contrasted with her ice blue eyes. Two puppy dog ears on the top of her head with a matching tail. Just then, he got an idea, this would be the perfect time to test his skills. Plus, it would be easy, she is just a baby. He looked down at the giggling girl and grinned mischievously. Eva knew that look; it's the look he gets when he does one of his 'jokes' as he called them. "Eva don't." She looked at her mate and look on his face said this isn't up for discussion. She sighed in defeat. Tarak poked little girl's aura. And laughed when her eyes widened than narrowed. Tarak looked upon the girl's face so many emotions flickered through the girl's face and scent. 'She is way too easy to read.' He thought arrogantly. One happiness. Two confusion and panic. Three curiosity. Four anger. He could read her any longer before her aura slammed into his with three times the power. He visibly winced than brushed it off. His eyes widened. "She's so powerful..." he said with aw. "Even for being just born, she shouldn't be this powerful..." He looked down at the little girl with amazement then passed her to her mother.

After she cooed over the baby for about fifteen minutes she passed them over to her Luna and Cy, Tarak's trainers. Both were cat youkai. Luna held the baby while Cy examined it. Tarak was right. She was very powerful. She was just born and her aura held no sign of weakness. It was nowhere near as strong as her mother's or father's but still very strong. They got wide eyed. She didn't have any marks but something like them started flashing on her face, stomach, wrist, ankles and waist before disappearing. They looked at each and nodded in silent agreement. This was the child, the one they were ordered to wait for. They will protect her at all cost.

Next was her father lord Hoshiyo. The lord picked up the wiggling infant with such care it was like he was trying to glue together broken glass. He looked careful, calculated and gentle. As she was gently placed into his hands, he noticed the determined look Cy had on when put her there. He was protecting her. He softly smiled at the older youkai. Cats were cats and dogs were dogs, but Luna and Cy were different. They didn't care about the species difference. They cared about the things they protected. When he felt his hair being tugged he looked down to find _his _baby girl looking up with annoyance in her eyes. He laughed "well little one what shall we call you?"

"How about Mesu inu (Bitch)?"

"Tarak!"

"What?" He said trying to act innocent. Hoshiyo just ignored the comment.

"Tawagoto (shit), Shiri (ass) Mmmm…" he mumbled as cy held his hand to his mouth.

"Do you want to die? Because that look form lady Eva is promising it if you don't shut up." He said motioning to Eva. Who was red cheeked with anger. He gulped and shook his head. "Good."

"May make a suggestion?" asked Luna.

"Of course my dear." Hoshiyo said excitedly.

"Kagome. Kagome Hoshiyo." She said.

"Kagome… He said. "That's the perfect name my little Kagome." He said holding the infant up while she tried to nip his nose. He smiled. "My little Kagome…" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing...

~~~~Chapter Two~~~~

Past

Kagome was running through the forest. She just snuck out of the outer garden of the castle, leaving her "protectors" as dad called them, Luna and Cy behind. She decided to skip training to day and talked them into playing one game of hide and seek right before class. It was a brilliant plan until she happen to stumble upon a group of demons crowding something.

She wondered what they were looking at. Kagome sneaked over to the group of demon, when the stench of alcohol reached her nose. She grimaced, man how much she hated that smell. But she was on a mission right now so it's not time to think of that. The closer she got the more power full the stench; she froze when the smell of blood hit her nose.

Kagome dashed through the crowd of demon men. They were laughing, poking, and spitting upon a boy. She growled, the grouped turned to her and laugh. "Why what do we have here? Another puppy. Hmm… Should we go play with her, Sam?" One slurred. "Ya! Another puppy! Do you think we should show her how to have a good time?" another one suggested through hic ups. Kagome growled at their comments. Her aura flared showing her power. The men flinched in pain.

"If you want to live, I suggest you get away from the boy and go stick your asses down want ever fucking stink hole you crawled out of." She growled. Her eyes flashed red, they would be damned if they think they could touch her with their filthy hands.

"Oh? Make me."

"It would be a pleasure, hog." She said as she drew out her claws longer for all to see. She grinned exposing one of her pointed fangs poking out of the corner of her mouth. She was going to enjoy this.

"HOG?! Do you know who you're talking to bitch?! I'm Gar Vu! The Great and power full Gar Vu!" He yelled in rage.

The boy on the ground looked up at his rescuer. It was a girl no older them himself. He looked at her attire. She was wearing a black battle suit with well used light purple armor covering her wrists, shoulders, and knees. She had mask on, half of it covered her nose and mouth and the other half covered her forehead, ears. She kinda looked like a ninja but she wasn't sneaking around then striking. No she just waltzed up and demanded for them to stop. Something was off…

Kagome examined her claws, having a bored expression on her face. This pig was very very annoying, but it didn't attack her yet so he still has a chance to flee. "Never heard of ya." She said with a smirk. Gar Vu roared in anger. He was going to teach this bitch a lesson. He charged, along with his followers. Her smirk turned wider. This was what she was looking for.

She jumped and first decapitated their leaders head. The group become furious. "LEADER?!" they screeched causing her to wince. "YOU KILLED LEADER!" they shouted pointing an accusing finger. Kagome just shrugged. "LET US RETURN THE FAVOR!" one yelled. They charged once more, but they never stood a chance. She retraced her claws, and licked them clean. Then walk over to the boy to offer a hand to get up. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped. He was a hanyou…

"Yah. Yah. I know you would have never helped me if you knew I was a hanyou…" he said.

"No that's not it at all" she said circling him. "I have… a friend just like you…"she said heeding the order from pa.

Flash back

_"Kagome come here."_

_Kagome walks over and looks at her father confused. She is usually never called up to his study. Lord Hoshiyo looks down at the little girl in front of him and sighs._

_"Kagome remember when those bug youkai tried to take you away from the castle?" He asked softly. Kagome nodded. They told her that they were going to teach her a new 'game'. Lord Hoshiyo sighed again, she was still too young to understand. "Kagome can you promise me something?"_

_"Depends on the promise father." Lord Hoshiyo smiled down at his young diplomat._

_"never go out of the castle grounds again." He said firmly._

_"Don't think I can promise that." She stated. Lord Hoshiyo huffed._

_"Fine, then we are going to put some rules down." Kagome looked at him intently._

_"Well Kagome, if you ever go out the castle ground again. You are to hide your face and most of your body, as well of your scent. You are not to attack anybody unless they attack you first. You are not to tell anybody your real name. And __**do not **__let anybody know you're a hanyou. And you are to be on your guard the whole time. ok?"_

_"Ok but what will be my name?"_

_"Hoshi or Kage or Yoru"_

_"Yes I agree father."_

End Flashback

"Keh!"

"You really need a bath." She said cringing her nose.

"Well, you try to have a bunch of asses chasing you around because you are a half-demon! Just say out of my way wench!" He snapped. He began walking away when the scent of tear hit his nose. He peaked over his shoulder. There on her cheek was a single teardrop.

'That name… ever since brother took her for a mate I've been called that… It started with her than the servants behind pa's back then… then… Kate… my nana Kate…' she let a single teardrop fall then the rest came after it.

The boy turned around, he was shocked. He didn't know what to do. "Hey, don't cry…" his voice was soft. The girl kept crying. Letting instinct guide him, he walked over and hug the girl.

Kagome accepted the comfort he offered. She leant into the boy she just met, and sobbed her heart out. He rubbed circles on her back. He remembered the mothers in the town do this to the children when they cried. Her breath begin to even out. 'She's asleep…' He decided it wasn't a good idea to leave her here. Picking the girl up, the boy took to the tree tops. '65, 66, 67, here.' He looked up at the tree this was his home. he jumped to his perch with the girl in his arms. Placed her between his legs. And took watch.

'She cried…' He looked down at the masked girl. 'Her eyes held so much pain to that one word…' he brush a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes snapped open; she let out a low growl, and stopped when her eyes found his. She blushed and sat up, almost falling out of the tree.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Keh…" He said looking away blushing.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she jumped off the perch.

"Oi!" He yelled. Kagome turned around. "What's your name, girl?" he said trying to regain his toughness. "Kage… what's yours?" she asked with faked joy.

"Inuyasha…"

"It was very nice to meet you inu. I hope to see you again." She said with a little hope in her voice.

Inuyasha smiled down at the sad girl. She nodded in agreement. They would see each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing...

~~~Chapter Three~~~

"Kagome" called Evalouse. Kagome skipped away from her nana. She stopped and looked up at her mother with eyes that sparkled with joy.

"Kagome, we will be leaving for a few months." Kagome's mood dampened and she looked to the ground. Eva bent down to her daughter's level and cupped her face. "Try not to burn down the castle, please." Kagome snorted. "That was only one time!" her mother sighed and pressed her forehead against her daughters. "Ya, I know. But just be careful and don't listen to the others. You are a beautiful light pup and most of all you're _my _pup. I will always be at your side even if you do not know I'm there."

Kagome huffed. "What's with the heart to heart talks now?"

Eva gave her child a small peck on her forehead and whispered into one of her fuzzy ears. "Kagome I'm just trying to tell you I will miss you."

Kagome hug her mother her tail wagged happily around her waist. "I'll miss you to mother." She whispered, before skipped back to Kate, her nana. Eva offered a small smile of graduate to Kate. Kate just rolled her eyes and stomped off with Kagome tagging behind her.

…

Five months later

Kagome sighed for what felt like the millionth time to day. There was nothing to do; the servant had been avoiding her, in fear of Tarak's mate. Kate has been ruder to her then before. She would always flee the scene, when Tarak entered the room trying to make peace between Kagome and his mate. 'Oh. He doesn't even know half of it.' Kagomes head perked up. Her ears twitched beneath the cloth that covered them. Her tail squirmed in excitement. 'Half. Half. Inu! I can go see Inu!' She dashed form the library and to the secret storage room.

Her eyes surveyed the hall. She sniffed and looked around. 'Good no one's here.' She took one of many keys (some useful others not) from the necklace around her neck. '2953. 2953. 2953. 2953!' She plucked the key form her necklace. It looked like an old key; a youkai could use its nails to open the lock instead of the key. Well Kagome had some strings pulled and with the help of a kitsune, she managed to make the most difficult key in the would look like an old useless one. Looking around once more, Kagome put the key into the lock and opened the door.

When her great grandpa was alive he took her down here and told her all the stories of ancient Japan. He slipped the key into her pocket right before he left to war. Kagomes ears lowered as she closed the door silently. 'He knew he was going to die… Aug. I'm doing it again.' She thought and shook her head trying to banish away those thoughts.

Kagome walked through the maze. This maze was massive, it took the floor (that no knew of) above the dungeons. It was impossible to get through the maze unless you knew the way. Her grandpa made up a little rhyme to help her:

_Right right the darkness covers your sight_

_Left left watch your step_

_Right left keep heading straight ahead_

_Left left don't fall over the ledge_

_Right right don't lose sight of the light_

After following the order of the rhyme three times, Kagome got to the door. She rubbed the door lovingly than pushed it open. Inside there were armor, swords, daggers, arrows, bows, cloaks, and many other things. Kagome walked over to a wooden crate. Once again, her ice blue eyes scanned the area, making sure she was alone. Kagome agreed it was now safe.

She opened the crate top quietly and a pulled out her disguise. She first slipped on her body suit. It was pure black and used to have a five pointed star, which she torn off. Then she attached the armor. It was black with a light purple bordering around it, it too used to have the marking of the east on it but she scratched it out. With only her armor and suit on you would thing the hanyou girl was a demon-slayer. Next was her shoes, she tied leather around the midsection of her feet and ankles to create space between her and her shoe and the rocks. Next was the shoe, it was just a black wrap on each of her feet. After that there was her hair, the long slick mane would get in the way during a fight. She pulled it up in a high ponytail and securely fastened it. Then took a long scratchy black strip of fabric and wrapped her hair. Next was a weapon, she decided that if she was not in a hand to hand battle she would need some.

Kagome walked over to the wall of weapons. 'Hm. Sword to large and visible. Bow, good for long distances not for close up. Daggers… daggers… DAGGERS!'

Kagome grabbed the daggers of the wall and scratch the symbol off each of them. Then slid them in her belt. She walked over to the crate once more and got out her cloak and mask. Slipping on the final part of her disguise, she walked to the secret back entrance, only her and great grandpa knew of.

She walked through the damp walls of the underground exit and then up the stairs toward freedom.

…

Inuyasha looked up into the night sky and pondered about that girl. 'Kage… I wonder why she was named shadow. And why does she have to cover her face? Who are her parents? Does she have family? Why does she have a hanyou friend? How did they meet? Aug too many questions…' He though as he rubbed his head trying to get the girl out of his thoughts.

…

Next day

Kagome made her way through the trees. 'Scent covered. Check. Ears covered. Check. Face covered. Check. Tail wrapped.' Kagome looks down at her waist; sure enough her tail was wrapped there acting as a secondary belt. "Check." She whispered as she hopped form tree to tree falling the boy's scent.

She stopped about ten feet from the sleeping hanyou's form in the trees. 'He's still asleep. Maybe I can hunt breakfast.' She thought pondering one what to hunt. 'Rabbit.' She answered, before dashing off and coming back with three rabbits. She usually ate two. She gutted the rabbits and grimaced slightly, she disliked killing animals but food is necessary. After squiring and cooking the rabbits, she knew it was time to wake Inuyasha up.

Kagome walked over and rubbed his ears. He growled disapproval. She poked him hard in the chest. "Inuyasha. Time to get up." Inuyasha's eyes popped open. He first thought he was dreaming of the girl, but then the smell of rabbit and her cover face right in front of him. He yelped and fell with a THUD.

Kagome jump down and ran over to the startled boy. "Are you ok?"

"No," He said rubbing his bruised bottom. "You try to wake up with to ice blue eyes in your face."

Kagome laughed. "Well if you well if you weren't such a deep sleeper you wouldn't have to wake up startled." She shot back.

"Keh. So what's for breakfast, girl?" Kagome looked at him, waiting for something. "What?"

"How do you know it's for you." she growled. All she was asking for is a please or thank you is that so hard to ask?!

"Well, one I was here first, I'm pack leader and watched over you." He lied. "Two, you owe me for scaring me out of the tree. Three, there is three rabbits and one of you." He said with a smug smile. There was no arguing with that.

Kagome looked at him first in shock at his inability to say thank you. Then curious at his reasons, after he told him she was pissed and she let her aura and voice show it.

Inuyasha looked at Kage. She was _sheathing. _What about he didn't know. Inuyasha walk right past the simmering girl. Big mistake.

Kagome noticed what Inuyasha was doing and got an evil idea. She smirked underneath her mask. She snatched one of his ears, knowing they were sensitive and dragged him away from the food.

"OW. ow ow ow ow. KAGE!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl who was currently dragging him by his ear.

Once Kagome dragged Inuyasha a safe distanced from the camp she dropped his ear and glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kagome winced at the volume of his voice. Kagome's eyes narrow, her glare increased. Ignoring his question she said, "So you think your pack leader?"

"Keh! Of course! I'm bigger-"

"We are the same height and weight."

"I'm stronger-"

"Then way didn't you defeat the gang of hogs that I saved _you_ from?"

"I'm smarter-"

"You're educated? Cool so I'm I."

"I'M OLDER, KAGE!"

Kagome blinked once. Twice. "Do you even know how old I am?"

"Keh! Kage, I'm two hundred and twenty six years old."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Cool, I'm two hundred and twenty four years old." Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor. Kagome walked away satisfied at his reaction. Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the floor and exclaimed, "Two hundred and twenty four years old!"

"Yes! NOW GET OFF ME!" Kagome screamed as she struggled. Inuyasha shifted his body what to hold her down. Damn she was strong. Her claws swiped, he caught them and pinned them to the ground. Putting his face directly in front of hers.

Inuyasha looked into the masked girl's ice blue eyes, trying to search them for any answer. Anger, normal, anxiety, normal, fear, not normal. 'Way would Kage be afraid of the person she protected?' He thought.

Kagome looked around wildly, searching for a way out.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked puzzled and sadden. Kagome stopped her search for an escape and looked him in the eyes. Her voice trembled slightly, "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what you might do." Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Kagome looked away; she couldn't look at him when he took off the mask.

Guilt took over Inuyasha. He picked up the scared girl and placed her in his lap. He began to wipe away her tears when she flinched away from his touch. 'The mask… She's afraid she will be revealed…'

"Kage…" Kagome looked up at the dog eared boy.

"If you don't want your mask removed its ok. But I need to know some things about you or won't be about to sleep at night…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha closer; he indeed was in need of sleep. He had bags under his eye. This is a hard thing to have for demon and hanyous.

She looked down. "Ok, I'll tell you what I can…"

Inuyasha smiled widely.

"Ok. Why do you cover your scent and face?"

"I'm told to by my parents, for my own safety."

"What kind of demon are you?"

"Can't tell you that." Inuyasha pouted, causing Kagome to laugh.

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Practice."

"Where do you live?"

"Can't tell you."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes one brother. Who is mated to a she-devil." Inuyasha grunted.

"Ya I know what that likes. I have one who's the swan of the devil."

"Ok know it's my turn." Inuyasha nodded.

"Where is your family?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Mother was killed… father I never knew…"

Kagome snuggled into the crook of his neck trying to give some comfort.

"Ok… Where do you get your food?"

"Steal" He said like it was no big deal. Kagome gasped, the punched him.

"That's terrible."

They sent the rest of the day enjoying each other community asking questions and getting to know one other.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing...

note: Kagome or Kage looks around 11 also Inuyasha. But there around there three hundreds. :)

~~~Chapter Four~~~

Kagome sneaked her way through the castle. It was a pretty hard task, since you're one of the heirs to the lord. Security has doubled since one of many Kagome's successful attempts to escape the castle. She remembered coming back from skipping she found her father was furious. Luna and Cy were shocked. Her mother beamed proudly at her defiance.

Kagome smiled at the encounter she had with her father. His face was red as a tomato with a single vein popping out of his forehead. She covered a giggle when she remembered poking it just to mess with him. Kagome made her way toward the back exit. Kagome froze when she heard a female screech her name. She turned around and looked at the owner of that voice. She stood still.

There was Tarak and _her. _Tarak gave her a wide smile and waved for Kagome to come closer. Kagome shook her head and dashed.

"KAGOME!" her brother yelled.

'Tarak may be fast in open space, but terrible at turning tight corners.' She thought as she ran through the hallways. Tarak slipped out of a hallway and attempted to grab her. Kagome slid across the slick tile floor between his legs. She took off running, Tarak hot on her heels. Kagome looked at the main entrance. Blocked. Garden. Blocked. **Window?** Asked her beast. 'Window' she agreed. She jumped in midair and took off the concealing spell that hid her outside disguise. As she took off towards the nearest window, Tarak once again tried to capture her. He slid out a hallway; Kagome jumped and bounced form wall to wall over him. When she was about to climb out of the window she heard Tarak's desperate cry. "KAGOME, DON'T YOU DARE!"

Kagome turned around and smirked at Tarak. He's long black hair stuck to his face. He was breathing hard and his eyes blinked red.

"What Tarak? Still too slow to catch me? Tsk tsk." She mocked as she stood.

"Kagome…" He said with a frustrated growl.

"Yes?" she said playing innocent.

"Please come here?" He begged.

Kagome stood there in shock Tarak never pleads. Totally forgetting the reason she fled, she nodded and took a step forward. She was about to do another when she heard the voice, her reason.

"WENCH?!" The monster growled.

Kagome's eyes widened when she relies what she was about to do. She dashed back toward the window, and, not caring about the glass or height, she leapt. She fell ten stories and had little time to run. She got up and run for her life. She knew it would not take long for Tarak to get down here. She ignored the pain and stares from the people that winced her fall.

Her cloaked flee behind her. Her tail firmly wrapped around her waist, making it look like a pelt. Her only goal was to get to the main gate. It came into view.

A thick, stony burier that blocked her from the outside world. She zipped through the market with inhumanly speed. The doors started to close. She could hear her brother getting closer. 'Just a little further' she thought as she boosted her speed. To the on lookers by she was just a gust of wind with the _sole _heir of their lord trailing behind shouting 'Kagome'. Finally she zoomed her way out the closing doors, trapping her brother behind.

She took off in a steady jog and giggle when she heard her brother's roar of frustration. 'Well he's gonna have a big mess to clean up.'

…

Tarak banged his hand on the castle gate. "Damn it!"

"Sweetums?"

Tarak turned around to his lovely mate.

"Willow?" he said a little confused

"Hm?"

"Why did she run away, when she heard your voice?"

Willow stood still, and then shrugged. Turned heel and walked back to the castle.

"Willow?" He said in a low growl.

**'You're the worse brother ever. You ass of a master.' **Growled his beast.

'Shut up.'

**'No. Can you not smell?" **his beast asked.** "****_Your _****_Mate _****has another males smell on her. When sister hears her voices, she runs. Your ****_Mate_**** treat sister like trash. Never uses sister's name. She send glares to whole pack! And YOU don't do crap!'**

'She's o-'

**'Over protective my ass. She is using you. If you don't do something then I will do something for you.'**

'Beast, you will do no such thing. And don't call me any other names but Master.'

**'No, you don't deserve the title. And I ****_will _****such thing. Heed my warning.' **Said Tarak's beast as it faded into the back of his mind. Tarak just shook his head and trailed after his beloved.

…

Kagome walked through the field of flowers. She named each flower as she went by. 'Daisy, violet, clover-'Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she walked into something hard. She looked up, it was a boy demon. A wolf demon, if she was correct judging by his tail. He turned around.

"Would you watch were your going?" he said with a sneer. Kagome analysis him. He had ocean blue eyes, long black hair pulled up in a pony tail. She studied his body language. Cocky. Just plain cocky. Kagome pulled herself off the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The man looked at the woman with confusion. She didn't fear him. Everyone feared him in this region. Somehow his glaze got caught in her ice blue orbs. A blush crept its way to her cheeks. "Um… Mr.…"

He was shook out of his daze when she asked his name.

"Koga."

"Well mister Koga, I am sincerely sorry for bumping into you, but may you move aside for me? Please?"

'She shows no fear. Well we will have to change that.' He thought with a smirk.

"No."

"May I inquire why kind sir?"

"Because you look like a tasty meal for my wolves." He whistled. Kagome heard the faint sounds of paws inclosing the area.

Kagome sighed and said in a serious voice. "Koga, I do not wish to harm you or your pack. But I will if you darn challenge me."

He chuckled. "Ya sure wench."

When Kagome heard the 'w' word. She got pissed off and let her aura lose. Koga's eyes grew wide, he never felt such power. She asked again in a darker voice. "Do you still wish to challenge me? Cause if you wish to continue you will not go back to your pack unscathed."

Koga was lost for words. His instincts were telling him to get the hell out of there, while is conscience told him this girl was something special and he should stay put.

He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have a chance to answer her question, when his wolves came leaping out of the brush.

"I guess you made your decision." She said as she pulled out to two, twin daggers. They were a light purple, like her armor, and used to have the symbol of the east on them. Kagome never believed that she was higher than anyone else. All humans, demons, and hanyous are to be treated equal and their actions will decide their place in her eyes.

She leapt in the air at the last moment. The wolves snapped their jaws and waited for their meal to fall. Kagome smirked underneath her mask. She grabbed a fist full of her cloak and used it as a persuade, to land in a nearby tree.

Koga finally came to his senses, when Kagome was about to slit the first wolf's throat.

"Stop!"

Kagome held her dagger closer to the wild dog's main artery.

"Sent them back." She said huffing it had taking all of her power to dodge off the wolves.

Koga nodded, the wolves retreated. Kagome lowered her dagger from the wolf's neck and gently set the beast down. It whimpered and exposed its belly in a way of submission. Kagome's brows furrowed. She didn't mean to scare the beast that bad. Kagome noticed he was smaller than the others and weak. Kagome lowered to the wolf's level leaving her back completely open for attacks, and dug her hand into her armor.

Koga's eyes widened once more. The girl had lowered herself to the wolf's level… He waited intently as she dug through her armor. With an 'Ah ha' she pulled out a couple of strips of dried meat. And held her hand out to the wolf and offered. "Hey little buddy." She said as she held out her hand. The wolf sniffed it. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You were just following orders." The wolf gently picked up the food and gobbled it down. Then lunched it's self at the small girl.

Kagome scratched the wolf behind the ear. It growled in approval. She giggled and nodded. "Yes, you were following stupid orders given to you by your stupid leader."

She got up and pushed the wolf off her lap. "Now go I'll take care of the mutt over there." She said. The wolf snickered at Koga's scowl, before running off. Kagome turned around to deal with Koga. She giggled at his expression. His eyes were wide with shock. His forehead was wrinkled with lines showing his confusion and state of deep thought. Kagome walked up toward to wolf.

"You know you really need to feed them more."

Koga shook his head in disbelief. "How? How did you tame them so easily?! Where did you learn to fight like that?! And mostly WHO are you?!"

Kagome winced at the volume of his voice, then shrugged. "Their good animals…"

"THEIR DOGS! They should listen to their orders, no matter the order they shouldn't care!" He said still in shock. Before he knew it, he was thrown into a river with the masked female above him. She. Was. Pissed. Off.

"You useless excuse for an alpha! How could you think that of your own pack?! Do you really think they wished to attack?!" The masked strangler walked over to him, pinned him to the ice cold river ground and placed a clawed hand next to his neck. _Wait. CLAWS?!_

"If you wish to live, suggest to take that back and tend to your pack better."

Koga looked up at the hooded figure. Her long black hair fanned around him and flowed with the stream. Her figure was perfect. She was active but not too active. Her ice blue eyes held so many emotions, that you could swim in them. Her scent… he inhaled wishing to embedded it into his memory…

"You don't have a scent…" He whispered. He watched her eyes widened then narrow.

"That is none of your business. Now promise me that you will tend to your pack properly or I end your life right here." She said, pressing her claws closer to his throat. 'Beautiful and deadly…'

"I promise."

"I want an oath."

Koga's eyes widened. He nodded

"I, Koga, prince of the north solemnly swear to provide _properly _to my pack."

With a satisfied nod Kagome rose up and leapt into the trees, ignoring his calls for her to return.

…

Inuyasha paced back and forth on his favorite tree branch. He was in deep thought and failed to notice another presence.

'Where the hell is she? She said she would come to see me today. Maybe I got the date wrong?' Inuyasha jumped up to the highest tree branch and looked at the notches in the tree. '27, 28, 29, 30! No today's the right day.' He thought as he leapt down to the branch he was once on.

Inuyasha started pacing again. 'Where could she be? Could she have gotten jumped? No. Way to stubborn. Maybe-'

"Inuyasha. If you keep pacing you will create a hole inside your favorite tree."

Inuyasha yelped and fell out form the tree. Inuyasha shook off the pain and opened his eyes to see a very entertained Kage standing over him. "Aug. Do you have to do that every time?" He asked as he stood up.

Kage just giggled.

Inuyasha looked over Kage's ruffed up form. She was still wearing the cloak and suit she had on the day he first met her. Except now it was damp, splotched with mud and grass stains and her usual no scent was filled with the stench of wolf.

"Why you all dirty and sink of wolf?" He asked.

Kage sighed, motioned him to sit down, as she told him what happened.

…

"So that just proves my theory."

Kage's head cocked to the side and she asked, "What theory?"

"The theory that you're just a magnet for trouble." He said with all knowing smirk.

Kage's face got red. She lunged at the boy. "No I'm not!"

Inuyasha narrowly dodged the attack.

"You and Father! I swear!" she yelled as she lunged at him again.

Inuyasha snickered. Kage groaned and fell to the ground exhausted. And he soon followed.

"So…. What's he like?"

Kage huffed. "Arrogant, cocky, selfish, and unworthy of the title that was give to him."

"Keh."

"_Keh_" She mocked as she got up and tied her hair back again.

He growled playfully, and tackled her to the ground.

"Eeeee!"

They rolled down the hill in to a puddle of mud.

Kagome took a handful and threw it, and tried to flee. But only made it to the river, when she slipped and fell into the ice cold liquid. Inwardly she cursed her clumsiness.

Kagome swam deeper in to the crystal clear pool, Inuyasha right on her tail. He soon caught up and captured her into his arms.

Kagome looked up into his luring golden eyes. Inuyasha stared back into hers. She took a deep breath to capture his scent.

_Honeysuckle and pine._

She sighed happily. It felt so right in his arms. 'If only he could see the real me…' she thought sadly.

Inuyasha looked down at the soaked masked girl. Her usual high tied pony tail came undone, revealing a beautiful, rich, thick, mid-night black mane. Her eyes were shining with untold wisdom and emotions. He found himself combing his fingers through her long, silk- like hair.

It was taking every once of strength for Kagome to not growl in pleasure. Then he got too close to her ears, she froze. Luckily he stopped at that height to move to the meadow once more.

Inuyasha noted that she froze when he traveled upward in her hear. 'It's probably the mask thing again.' He thought brushing it off.

Kagome put her heart into a pony-tail once again and looked toward the east. The sun was setting and the stars were coming out. "I have to go Inu."

Inuyasha looked at the masked girl that saved him years ago. She was now his best friend, even though he does she her that often, she has taken up that role in his heart. He knew if he was ever in too deep trouble, she would be there with him or save him. And he for her.

Inuyasha put his hand into his kimono and traced the black spheres. It was a black pearl necklace that his mother gave to him with one of his fangs on it. He's been nervous about how to give it to her. He remembered that her birthday was a few months back.

She also told him how everyone ignored her that day. She was alone on that day, like every day of the summers. But what's even worse is that her parents forgot about it, too. Like they did the year before. But they remembered her brother's, his mate's, and every on the village.

He fiddled with the necklace some more.

"I'll come back in fifteen days." He could hear the pain in her voice. He's eyes softened. His poor friend has been through more than he ever has.

"Meet me by sunflower meadow. At night." She said as she began to walk away.

It was now or never.

Inuyasha walked pasted the retreating girl and stopped right in front of her. He looked into her hollow eyes, took one of her clawed hands and placed the necklace in to them.

Kagome gasped. He looked into her eyes again they held warmth and happiness. She lunched herself at the unexpected half demon, and kissed him all over the face. Before stopping and blushing deeply. "Sorry it's just I can't remember the last time someone gave me a present."

Inuyasha's face was also slightly pink. "Keh."

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked hopefully.

Inuyasha smiled, and nodded. She gave Inuyasha the necklace, as Inuyasha put it on she said, "Inu?"

"Kage?" he said as he finished putting on the necklace. She turned around and smiled from underneath her mask.

"Just to let you know I consider you my best friend, too." She said before planting a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering a thank you, and skipping off.

Inuyasha smiled at the fading figure, before heading to his perch, to wait another fifteen days.


End file.
